


Bad Ideas of Boys in Love

by BasementVampire



Series: Marvel Oneshots [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 13:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14189838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Peter always worries about his boyfriend, even though he knows Wade will always come home.





	Bad Ideas of Boys in Love

"You're always getting into trouble."

 

Wade laughed dryly. "It's not like I can die, honey."

 

Peter fixed him with a serious look. "I know that. It doesn't mean I don't worry about you. I don't want you to get hurt. Yeah, you can't die, but you can still feel pain."

 

"I can handle it," Wade said around a mouthful of pizza. "Trust me, I've been through a lot of shit.”

 

Peter sighed. "I know. Wade, I know. But it still kills me to see you come home with cuts and bruises and scars. And what about that time you walked in with your arm barely attached to your body? Jesus Christ. It fucking scares me. It makes me feel so terrible, knowing what you go through."

 

Wade gave a wry smile. "You shouldn't care so much about me, Petey."

 

"Wade." Peter got up from his seat and rounded the table, situating himself on the other man's lap. He draped his arms over Wade's shoulders and looked him in the eye. "Stop that. You know I love you."

 

"Which is a terrible idea, really."

 

Peter smiled sadly and shook his head. "Maybe someday you'll see. You're a little rough around the edges, sure, but you really are amazing. And someday you'll understand why I love you."

 

"Because I'm great in bed?"

 

"You always do that,” Peter pointed out. “You make jokes to hide your feelings."

 

Wade wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "I'm right though."

 

Peter laughed. "Okay, yes. But don't change the subject."

 

"Let me finish my pizza so we can discuss this further."

 

Peter rolled his eyes. "Which part? The part where I love you, or the sex part?"

 

Wade grinned, arms wrapping tight around the other man's waist. "Whatever you want, baby boy."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading~~


End file.
